


The healing fresh wounds

by Terranie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Healing Sex, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, Love, Marvel Universe, Memories, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terranie/pseuds/Terranie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je toho příliš, život je složitý a nepředvídatelný.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Děj navazuje po událostech v Captain America: Civil War. !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The healing fresh wounds

NA: Pozor, after CW

Stál za barovým pultem a snažil se umíchat nějaký neodolatelně chutnající i vypadající drink, takže do sklenky vhodil třešničku na ozdobu. Usedl na židli za jídelní stůl, kde má krásný výhled na město. Chvíli mlčky pozoroval dění v rušném a uspěchaném New Yorku dokud ho z relaxování nevyrušil líbezný ženský hlas se zajímavým, irským přízvukem, který patřil jeho umělé inteligenci.  
"Pane?"  
"Ano, Friday? Co pro mě zase máš?" Tony vstal, položil sklenku s alkoholem na barový pult, plný právě takových sklenic a nezapoměl přitom nasadit svůj ironický výraz.  
"Máte návštěvu."  
Tony se překvapeně napřímil, protože ho to upřímně překvapilo. Neměl ani tušení kdo by ho mohl otravovat. Nějakou dobu si už připadal děsně osamocený a možná teď i doufal, že by to mohla být Pepper. Nevěděl si teď sice se svými pocity a city k ní rady, ale přesto měl vždy lepší pocit když tu byla. Nebo to nebylo jí? Bylo to snad jen příjemnou ženskou společností? Teď byl teda vlastně docela rád, že si na něj někdo vzpomněl.  
"Kdo to je?" nadzvedl obočí s náznakem zvědavosti. Friday mu ale nestačila odpovědět, když se otevřely stříbrné dveře výtahu. Ve výtahu stála malá žena se zrzavými vlasy. Stark se zamračil. Chtěl opravdu vidět někoho jiného?  
Friday ani nepotřebovala souhlas svého pána, aby pustila hosta dovnitř, protože každý avenger měl stále volný přístup do Toweru. Tony to ještě nestačil změnit a proto tady teď ve výtahu stála Natasha se zdráhavým výrazem ve tváři, čekající zřejmě na pozvání do místnosti. Ona vždy věděla jak na lidi a také věděla, že kdyby bezmyšlenkovitě vtrhla dovnitř asi by Tonyho moc nepotěšila.  
"Slečna Natasha." odpověděla Friday trochu opožděně.  
"Co tu děláš?!" Tony byl trochu podrážděný, když se díval do jejích zelených, nic neříkajících očích. Natasha pomalu, s dávkou opatrnosti vstoupila na dřevěnou podlahu neztrácejíc s Tonym oční kontakt.  
"Přišla jsem tě navštívit." Stark sebou trhl.  
"Proč? Myslel jsem že se spíš budeš držet u toho tvýho Kapitána."  
"To není žádný můj Kapitán... To by si pak ty byl můj Iron Man."  
Stark vypadá že tuhle vtipně podtrženou poznámku úplně přehlédl a na tváři mu teď visel kamenný výraz. Nat tedy ztáhla pozitivní úsměv.  
"Ano,...byl..."  
Stále s kamennou tváří zdůraznil slovíčko byl. Nat se trochu zalekla vážnosti v téhle jeho větě a navíc jeho posmutnělého výrazu, ale ihned věděla kam tím míří.  
"Já to tak nemyslela a byla jsem si jistá že to pak taky pochopíš."  
"Taky že jsem to pochopil!." zhluboka se nadechl a oči mu pod zavřenými víčky znepokojeně zakmitaly. "Ale taky jsem pochopil, že mi lhal!"  
"Tony,...já to nevěděla...."  
Tony přikyvuje hlavou na souhlas.  
"Ale on jo!"  
Každý stály, dalo by se říct na druhý straně místnosti oddělení ještě k tomu prostorným gaučem. Mluvili spolu tedy docela s odstupem a byli nervózní, aby nikdo neřekl něco nevhodného, rozdmýchávající emoce, protože napětí kolem by se dalo i nakreslit.  
"Proto jsem tady..." Nat čekala na jeho reakci, když nepřicházela pokračovala, "Vím jaké to je. Zažila jsem něco podobného..." mluvila klidným a přesvědčivým tónem, "Když jsem byla na 'škole'." naznačovala prsty uvozovky, "tak mi taky v mnohém lhaly a nikdy mi nedaly na výběr.... Vlastně jednou ano, jestli to chci vzdát, nebo moct pokračovat a muset pro to udělat cokoliv...." její hlas na konci věty vždy spadl do hlubokých tónu, což bylo uklidňující a přesvědčivé, "Někdy se někdo prostě neptá, nedává na výběr a neříká pravdu...a dělá si co chce." odmlčí se a Tonymu se zdálo, že se jí lehce zaleskly oči, když opatrně přistupovala blíž a blíž k pohovce, označující pomyslný střed místnosti. "Vím že si to neměl nikdy lehký a právě proto ti nechtěl ublížit ještě víc..."  
"Ale ublížil..." Tony pevně stiskl čelist a pomalu usedl na čistě bílou pohovku.  
"On mě zradil a ty ses k němu přidala. Zradila si mě.." ukázal si prstem na místo na hrudi, kde byl ještě v podstatě nedávno umístěn obloukový reaktor a se zoufalou grimasou nepustil Nat pohledem.  
"Já tě nezradila! Věděla jsem že takový spor nemůže dopadnout dobře a nechtěla jsem, aby se kvůli tomu někomu něco stalo. Špatně to chápeš Tony. Já byla pořád v jednom týmu, zatímco vy jste si ho rozdělily."  
Tony si vyčerpaně schoval hlavu do dlaní.  
"A...asi máš pravdu...neměli jsme to nechat zajít tak daleko,...ale...já nevím..." Tonyho věčně přesvědčivý hlas tak teď vůbec nezněl. Pokaždé měl vlastní názor a pevně si za ním stál, ale teď věděl že to byl Steve kdo měl tentokrát pravdu. Samozřejmě že nechtěl před ostatními uznat svojí chybu, ale nějak by to překousl a všechno by dopadlo jinak, kdyby mu Steve nelhal.  
Při vzpomínce na tu situaci kdy mu Zemo sundal z očí černé brýle nevědomosti a on mohl spatřit pravdu ve světle nenávisti se mu zježili všechny chlupy na těle, jak se do jeho žil opět vlil poryv vzteku ovšem s přímesí smutku a bezmoci. Stevea i před tím moc nemusel, protože částečně mohl za jeho nenaplněné dětství, ale pak si uvědomil, že nenávidět ho za to, že zmrznul někde v ledu, to by fakt nebylo fér. Ale teď potom, co měl ještě co do činění s vrahem jeho rodičů si připadal zrazený a nenáviděný ze všech stran. Tyhle deprese už nemohl schovávat za maskou nikdy nepostrádající sebevědomí a mega ega.  
"To co se teď děje už je za hranicí všeho. Už vůbec nepůsobíme jako strach nahánějící sehraný, silný tým." v jejím zvučném hlasu znělo zklamání a strach ze situace.  
"Už nejsme tým!!" z Tonyho přímo crčela vynervovanost, když skoro vykřikl tuhle víc než rozrušující větu.  
Unaveně si oddychla a přistoupila k němu ze zadu. Začala ho hladit po ramenech, čímž se ho snažila uvolnit. Stále seděl na gauči s hlavou v dlaních a vyčerpaně si mnul kořen nosu zatímco ho Natasha masírovala. V místnosti byli sami a zanedlouho nastalo trapné ticho. Potom vyčerpávajícím rozhovoru byla atmosféra ještě napjatější.  
"Já,...nevím co mám dělat." Vysouká nakonec ze sebe Tony.  
"To bude dobrý." ujištuje ho zrzka "Ono se to nějak vyřeší." usedala vedle něj na pohovku.  
Stark nesouhlasně a vyčerpaně vrtěl hlavou.  
"Ne,..samo se nic nevyřeší."  
"Divím se že to říkáš zrovna ty." Natasha se pokusí uvolnit napjatou energii kolem lehkou poznámkou s vtipným podtónem zakončenou optimistickým úsměvem, ale Tony je jakoby to ani neslyšel. Schovává hlavu ve svých rukách a zuřivě si zajíždí do vlasů zarývajíc nehty do kůže své hlavy. Teď by si je nejradši vytrhal, možná by udělal i horší věci a nikdo by ho nemohl zastavit. To by ale nebyl Tony, ikdyž byl na pokraji svých sil a úplně na dně, hlavně po psychické stránce, stále mu myšlenku trhání si vlasů přerušil záblesk budoucnosti a představy že by měl prořídlé nepřitažlivé vlasy. Jak na tohle mohl v tuhle chvíli jen pomyslet? Byl to prostě on, takový byl, hlavně jeho ego, které nikdy nezapomněl vzít s sebou, protože se s ním cítil silnější. Myšlenky mu sklouzly opět do přítomnosti, když ho Nat pohladila po jeho tmavých vlasech. Oči se mu zalily slzami a na pohled zesklovatěly, při vzpomínce na to co se nedávno stalo. A teď, jak tu sedí s Natashou a brečí tu jak malý kluk. Připadal si děsně zvláštně. I sám by řekl že se z něj poslední dobou stala strašná citlivka a že se v něm jen kvůli maličkosti nahrne spousta emocí, které ho nutí spíše plakat a trápit se. Připadal si jak holka, která má krámy, nechutně přecitlivělá holka. Dříve si připadal nezlomitelně, vždycky perfektně, jako král všech večírků. Teď, snad za to může už stáří, ikdyž to si nechtěl ani za nic přiznat, nebo snad nedávný rozchod s Pepper. Byl na Steavea moc naštvaný, ale někdy mu něco ten vztek vůči němu přece jen potlačovalo. Vybavil si Stevevův výraz ve tvář, když do něj zarážel štít a hlavně si vybavil své pocity jak rány odevzadně přijímal. Slzy se mu při tom prodraly přes řasy a začaly mu stékat po tváři. Nat si toho ihned všimla a tišivě ho hladila. Takhle ho ještě nikdy neviděla, tak bezmocného a otevřeného, jako byl teď. Vždycky ho považovala za sarkasticky přemýšlejícího, emocemi nenaplněného a pořád nabitého energií a smyslem pro humor v každé situaci, opak byl ale v tomhle případě a hlavně poslední dobou pravdou. Tony se jen pod sarkastickou maskou schovával před světem a realitou, kterou si vždy slovy, tak rád přikrášloval k obrazu svému.

Pomalu se otočil k Natashe, která ho přinutila nenásilným pohybem ruky, aby se na ní podíval. S nakloněnou hlavou jí odhalil zoufalý výraz, který mu utvářely skleněné, zarudlé oči s pootevřenými ústy. Natasha se cítila sama nějak zoufale, hlavně proto, že byla zvyklá, že Tony byl ten věčný optimista. Vedle něj se vždycky cítila v pohodě a v bezpečí ikdyž to opravdu nebyla ta co by potřebovali krýt záda. A teď když i ten co byl v každé situaci na koni, z toho koně spadl a žádal o pomoc se jí sevřelo hrdlo.  
"Připadám si na všechno sám." hlas mu přitom nepříjemně poskočil. Natasha teď definitivně usoudila, že se v něm svět pletl. To jak egoistycky se za kazdé situace choval byla jen maska, před jeho potlačovaném smutku. Nejspíš, a asi určitě z dětství, ale právě to teď, potom co se dozvěděl o strašné vraždě jeho rodičů vyvrocholilo v nezastavytelný výbuch emocí. Tony se k ní naklonil a nechal se výskat ve vlasech. Natashe, té Natashe, kterou jen tak nic nerozhodilo teď bylo Tonyho líto. Když si všimla slz prmenících po jeho obličeji přisedla si k němu a nechala ho, aby si opřel hlavu o její rameno. Připadala si ale že snad jako jediná byla naladěná na jeho emocionální vlnu a dokázala s ním soucítit. Objala ho a ponořila si bradu do jeho vlasů. Cítila jak se pod jejíma rukama Tony uvolnil a jeho napjaté svaly povolily. Byl to pro ní příjemný pocit když cítila že jí Tony naprosto důvěřuje, protože ho znala a on by se nikomu o kom si myslí že není hoden jeho důvěry takhle neotevřel. V uklidňující póze tam seděl poslouchajíc Natashiino konejšivé šeptání. Zhluboka dýchal a díky zrzce jejíž náruči se naprosto oddal přišel na úplně jiné myšlenky. Slzy ustaly a pod dávkou vyčerpanosti, cítíc teplé Natashiino hrdlo se mu zklidnil dech a hruď, která se jí při dýchání nadzvedávala ho ukolébala a donutila definitivně nechat klesnout svá ztěžklá víčka.

 

The lesson is that you can still make mistakes and be forgiven.  
-Robert Downey Jr.


End file.
